Regret
by Seisheira
Summary: Sekarang, siapa yang sepantasnya menyesal. Hinata kehilangan pemuda yang dicintainya. Atau Gaara yang telah menyakitinya dulu? Sesungguhnya Hinata hanya ingin memberi Gaara pelajaran. Bahwa tidak seharusnya ia menyianyiakan orang yang menyayanginya, dulu./for Hanyou Dark/RnR?/Chap 2 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi kishimoto

.

.

.

.

**Regret**

By: Momijy-kun

.

.

.

.

Spesial Request From **Hanyou Dark :***

Aku harap kau suka :)

Terimakasih telah mau menjadi teman-ku selama ini.

.

.

.

.

.

**Rate** : M (untuk Lemon di chap mendatang)

.

.

**Pairing **: Gaara & Hinata H

.

.

.

**Genre** : Romance & hurt

**Warning :** OOC maybe?, typo (s) di mana-mana, AU, Ide pasaran, Tidak Sesuai EYD, Abal, Gak mutu.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**NO FLAME!**

Saya akan menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun tapi tidak untuk flame^^

.

.

.

Happy reading and enjoy! xD

**.::Regret::.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang sepinggang berdiri bengong sendirian di depan sebuah minimalis. Dia mengenakan seragam Smu yang manis, dengan rok lipit tiga cm di atas lutut. ke atasannya gadis itu memakai blazer dengan logo bertulis-kan KSHS di dada kirinya. Sesekali gadis itu melirik ke arah pintu berwarna kecoklatan di belakangnya, berharap bahwa adanya seseorang yang ia tunggu keluar dari sana. Ia mencoba mengalihkan pandangan iris Lavendernya ke arah kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di sebrangnya.

**Ceklek**

Pintu berwarna colkat tua pun perlahan terbuka. Gadis indigo itu menoleh dengan antusias. Kepala bermahkotakan surai merah menyembul dari sana membuat senyum gadis itu semakin melebar.

"Ohayo Gaara…" tegurnya bersemangat senyum manis tak luntur dari wajahnya yang ayu.

Gadis itu hanya mendapatkan gumaman ambigu sebagai sahutan. Pemuda yang ia panggil Gaara berjalan perlahan ke arah-nya menimbulkan kesan dramatis bagi gadis itu.

Sesaat gadis itu menahan nafas ketika melihat penampilan Gaara. Rambut merah-nya acak-acakkan namun menimbulkan kesan keren pada pemuda itu dan tato 'AI'-nya yang berada di dahi. Seragam yang Gaara kenakan sama dengan-nya namun berbeda bawahannya—tentu saja. Ia rok sedangkan Gaara celana panjang.

'Tampannya aku tidak percaya pemuda itu adalah kekasih-ku' ujar tidak percaya Hinata dalam hati.

"Ayo Hinata." Suara baritone yang terkesan datar membuyarkan lamunannya. Ketika sadar gadis itu yang di ketahui bernama Hinata sudah ketinggalan beberapa langkah dari kekasihnya—Gaara.

"A-ah Gaara tunggu!" Hinata mengejar Gaara dengan sedikit berlari. Ia sedikit bingung mengapa pemuda itu cepat sekali.

Punggung Gaara terlihat begitu tegap dari belakang. Hinata menatap-nya dengan pandangan nanar padahal sebagai seorang kekasih pemuda itu. Ia berharap di perlakukan lebih hangat oleh Gaara. Bahkan saat ia menunggu-nya untuk berangkat sekolah bersama tidak ada yang ia dapatkan hanyalah sapaan dingin yang tidak berarti. Hinata memperlambat langkah kakinya. Kepala-nya menunduk mencoba untuk meresapi perasaan galau yang tiba-tiba muncul lagi.

'Apa artinya aku untuk-mu Gaara' batinnya miris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Konoha Senior High School

"Gaara, Ohayo" tegur seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang memiliki tato merah di kedua pipi-nya ketika ia melihat temannya baru tiba.

"Hm.." Gaara berjalan ke arah bangku-nya yang berada di urutan pojok belakang tanpa memperdulikan tatapan memuja yang di arahkan ke padanya dari para sisiwi sekelasnya.

"Hei sobat, kau sudah mengerjakan tugas yang di suruh Iruka-sensei belum?" Tanya pemuda yang bernama Kiba setelah bersalaman dengan Gaara. "Ahaha aku malas sekali mengerjakannya soalnya tadi malam aku dengan akamaru- bla bla bla…" tanpa memperdulikan ocehan temannya pandangan Gaara terpaku pada seorang gadis yang baru memasuki kelas. Wajahnya terlihat sendu.

'Ada apa dengannya?' Tanya Gaara dalam hati.

Ia dan Hinata sudah berteman sejak kecil. Rumah mereka berdekatan. Dari kecil mereka selalu bersama. Mereka berteman dengan akrab. Gaara selalu beranggapan bahwa Hinata akan selalu berada di sampingnya jadi untuk apa ia perduli kepadannya toh gadis itu tidak akan kemana-mana.

Terlebih karna sebuah ikatan yang baru beberapa bulan mereka jalin. Jadi itu sudah membuktikan bahwa Hinata akan selalu berada di genggamannya.

Taukah kau Gaara sesuatu yang terlalu kau genggam pada akhirnya perlahan-lahan akan lepas juga. Seperti pasir… yang akan turun dari celah-celah tanganmu?

.

.

.

.

.

'**Bruk'**

Hinata menaruh tas-nya dengan asal di atas meja, membuat taman-temannya— ino dan Sakura menaikan alis bingung.

"Ada apa Hinata?" Tanya Ino. Sakura hanya diam tapi matanya memancarkan rasa keingintahuaan. Hinata duduk di samping Ino.

"Tidak" jawab Hinata pendek. ia terkulai lemas di atas mejanya, menjadikan tas yang baru ia taruh sebagai penopang kepalanya.

"Pasti si panda itu lagi!" pekik Ino dengan suara yang sedikit kencang membuat Hinata tersentak. Dengan cepat Hinata membungkam mulut Ino. Ia menengok dengan pandangan horror ke arah bangku belakang tempat Gaara berada.

Hinata mengela nafas lega saat melihat adanya earphone yang menyumbat kedua telinga pemuda itu. Hinata menarik kesimpulan bahwa Gaara tidak mendengar suara Ino barusan.

"Hmp hump" Ino menggapai-gapaikan tangannya ke arah wajah Hinata, karena tangan Hinata membuat ia sedikit kesusahan bernafas.

"E-eh gomen Ino" sesal Hinata. Sakura terkikik geli melihat Ino yang sedang mengatur nafasnya.

"Sudahlah ino" ucap Sakura yang melihat tatapan sinis Ino ke arah Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata hanya meringis kecil sebagai tanda penyesalannya. "Oke balik lagi ke topik semula. Jadi Hinata, ada apa dengan-mu tadi kau terlihat tidak bersemangat?"

"Gaara kan?" Ino bertanya sambil menarik tangan Hinata kemudian menggenggamnya hangat.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Sakura menghela nafas.

"Kenapa sih dia masih saja bersikap dingin begitu kepadamu. Oke dia bisa saja bersikap seperti itu kepada orang lain tapi -helo kau itu kekasihnya Hinata.. bahkan aku tau kau dan dia sudah berteman sejak lama"cerocos ino. Ia menggeram karena kesal pada sahabatnya yang terlanjur sabar itu.

Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan cairan bening yang sudah menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

"Aku tau aku tidak berhak untuk mencampuri masalahmu dengannya, Hinata. Tapi kawan, apa kau kuat di perlakukan seperti itu terus" Sakura bertanya kalem.

"A-Aku—"

'**Sreekk'**

Perkataan Hinata terpotong oleh suara geseran pintu geser di kelas mereka. Di sana sudah berdiri seorang guru bermasker hitam.

"Pagi anak-anak" sapanya.

"Pagi juga Kakashi-sensei" sahut anak didik-nya malas-malasan.

"Baiklah anak-anak sekarang kalian buka buku paket Biologi kalian hal 96" perintah kakashi dengan lantang sambil berjalan ke arah meja guru.

.

.

.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti yahh" Sakura menengok ke belakang ke arah Hinata yang duduk dengan Ino. Suaranya setengah berbisik agar tidak di ketahui Kakashi yang sekarang sedang mengoceh di depan kelas.

Hinata tersenyum lemah.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berbalik lagi ke depan.

.

.

.

.

**.:Regret:.**

.

.

.

'**Teettt Teettt Teettt'**

Suara bel istirahat membuat murid-murid Konoha Senior High School bernafas lega.

.

.

"Ayo ke kantin" Ajak Ino kepada teman-temannya yang masih merapihkan buku dan alat tulis mereka.

"Gomen, Ino. Hari ini aku janjian akan makan bento bersama Sai di atap hehe" sahut Sakura kemudian berlari sambil memeluk dua bento ke arah pintu kelas yang terbuka tanpa memperdulikan Ino yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Dasar forehead-" Ino berdecak kesal. Hinata memandang punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh dengan pandangan iri sambil meremas sebuah bento yang berada di genggamannya. Kapan ia dan Gaara bisa semesra Sakura dan Sai. Hinata terhenyak. Hubungannya dan Gaara tidak mungkin dapat sampai seperti itu. Gaara berkata panjang lebar pun itu adalah sebuah keajaiban untuknya.

"-baiklah" Ino melirik ke arah bento yang berada di atas tangan sahabat indigo-nya tersebut. 'pasti untuk Gaara' pikir-nya malas.

"-aku akan ke kantin bersama shikamaru-kun saja kalau begitu" sambung Ino.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Kau dengan Gaara kan?" Tanya Ino seraya menunjuk ke arah bento Hinata.

Hinata menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai muncul dari kedua pipi-nya. Ino terdiam melihat Hinata. "Jaa~" pamit Ino sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya.

.

.

.

.

"G-Gaara aku membuatkan-mu bento" ucap Hinata yang sekarang sudah berada di hadapan Gaara.

Gaara menaikan alisnya. Ia sudah terbiasa pasti setiap hari Hinata selalu membuatkan-nya bento dan ha itu membuatnya sedikit bosan.

"Maaf aku tidak lapar" Gaara berkata datar kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Hinata yang termangu dan masih mencerna perkataan Gaara sendirian.

"B-Baiklah" Hinata mencoba menahan tangisannya yang mau meledak. Hinata berbalik untuk melihat Gaara apa ia masih berada di tempatnya semula atau tidak dan yang dapat iris lavender-nya tangkap hanyalah kelas yang kosong. Hati Hinata serasa di tusuk panah kasat mata, begitu perih dan sakit disaat yang bersamaan.

'Aku bukan malaikat Gaara, aku hanya manusia biasa yang menginginkan kehangatan dari seseorang.. dari orang yang ku cintai. Aku juga tidak kuat bila terus kau perlakukan seperti ini sakit rasanya. Sakit kau tau…' Batin Hinata.

Hinata menagis dalam diam lututnya tidak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya. Ia merosot dan jatuh terduduk.

.

.

Tangisan menyayat hati terus terdengar…

.

.

'Cukup! Aku tidak tahan!..' ucap Hinata dalam hati ia menghapus air matanya kasar.

.

.

.

.

**.:Regret:.**

.

.

.

**Skip Time**

Pelajaran telah usai murid-murid tengah bersiap-siap untuk pulang setelah guru mereka meninggalkan kelas.

"Gaara, ayo pulang bersama," ajak Hinata kepada Gaara yang masih sibuk menyeletingkan tas hitam milik-nya.

"Hm, kau duluan saja aku ada latihan Basket." jawab Gaara tanpa menatap Hinata.

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya.

Gaara berjalan melewati Hinata setelah menepuk bahu-nya pelan. Sebelum Gaara pergi Hinata menarik pergelangan tangan Gaara membuat pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya. Gaara berbalik untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari perlakuan Hinata yang tiba-tiba menarik tangannya sedikit kasar.

"Aku ingin bicara"

"Aku tidak punya waktu" Gaara akan segera berbalik namun sebuah suara mengintrupsinya.

"Sebentar! Hanya sembentar. Aku janji maka semuanya akan selesai…"

Gaara mengerutkan kening kata-kata Hinata 'Semuanya akan selesai' itu membuat perasaannya sedikit tidak enak.

"Hn"

.

.

.

.

.

Desiran angin di taman belakang sekolah membuat helaian-helaian rambut mereka bergoyang. Dua anak manisia itu saling terdiam. Mereka tengah sibuk tengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing.

Hinata tengah mencba menguatkan tekadnya… melepaskan orang yang ia cintai adalah hal yang susah.

"Gaara aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini-"

Gaara terbelalak jantungnya seperti di hantam sesuatu membuat perasaannya menjadi linu.

"Aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa menerima-mu apa adanya. Terima kasih kau telah mengisi hari-hari ku selama ini, selamat tinggal…"

Gaara terdiam. Ia masih mencoba mencerna kata-kata gadis yang ia cintai itu… ia tidak menyangka kata-kata itu akan keluar dari mulut gadis yang diam-diam ia puja sejak kecil.

Hinata berbalik ia berusaha agar Gaara tidak melihat air mata yang sidah membasahi pipi-nya. Dengan langkah gemetar gadis itu berjalan meninggalkan Gaara. Keputusannya sudah bulat, ia berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja..

"T-Tunggu apa alasannya?" Tanya Gaara. Pemuda itu masih berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang terasa sakit tak terkira.

"Pikirkan sendiri" jawab Hinata dingin. Setelah itu Hinata berlari meninggalkan Gaara membuat pemuda itu tersentak.

.

.

.

Gaara memandang kosong pada taman buatan yang berada di hadapannya.

"AARRGHHH.. Hinata!" pandangan iris jade itu menajam pikirannya kalut. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa gadis yang ia pikir akan selalu ada di sampingnya selamanya. Satu-satunya gadis yang ia terima keberadaannya. Meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ia berjanji apapun caranya. Suka tidak suka Hinata dengan cara yang ia lakukan. Sungguh ia tidak perduli, karena Hinata hanya untuknya…

**TBC**

* * *

**(A/N)**

Halo, Ji-kun di sini salam kenal semuanya~

Fic ini special ku persembahkan untuk Sahabat-ku tersayang **Hanyou Dark**, yang paling kucintai. Gimana sobat aku harap tidak mengecewakan..

(TT n TT)a karna jujur aku ngerjainnya ngebut.. Cuma 2 jam mamenn~ di warnet lagi jd tolong di maklum yah **Han** dan para **readers **sekalian.. jujur susah banget buat chara posessive *nyakar tembok*

**Han** ampuni aku bila kau tak puas.. suer aku punya banyak kantung mata saat mengerjakan fic ini hee Dx

Oke deh dari pada banyak cincong ji-kun minta reader-san yang sudah membaca memberikan ripiu.. ya~ unek-unek, kritik, saran atau yang ngajak kenalan juga boleh#plak!

Arigato sudah mampir~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © ****Masashi kishimoto**

.

.

.

**Regret © Seisheira**

.

.

**Pairing **: Gaara & Hinata H

.

.

**Genre** : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

**Warning :** OOC maybe?, typo (s), AU, Ide pasaran, Tidak Sesuai EYD.

.

.

**Special thanks:**

**Hanyou Dark****, ****Mamoka****, ****rqm3490****, ****miaw chan****, ****KarinHyuuga****, ****Upe Jun****, ****Kertas Biru****, ****RK-Hime****, ****Suzu Aizawa****, ****sasuhina-caem****, ****lonelyclover****, ****astia****, ****Anggie Uchiha****, ****Zaoldyeck13****, ****Moshi-Moshi****,**** icha****, ****anastasya regiana****,**** Uchiha****, ****Mrs. X**** , ****Michiru Okazak****i , ****zenitha****, ****Kyousuke14 males log in**** ,**** Semi Hiatus****, ****Shin Kiyomizu****, ****Elza Uchiharuno****, ****Deshe Lusi****, ****daisuke****, ****Kin Rein****, ****Kuroi shiroi****, ****Fansnya Gaara****Chibi Sakuraa****, **** Guest****, ****San****,**** NO NAME****, ****Indigo Mitha-chan****,****keedie****, ****Guest**** 2, **** Uchiha Hina-chan****Smile Up Sunny - S.B.F****, ****mayraa****, ****amona****, ****lavender-chan****, **** .3998****, ****GoldWins****, dan** jugapara** Silent Readers **sekalian^^

Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan dan maaf kalau ada yang tidak saya masukan. Itu karena factor ketidak sengajaan.

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**NO FLAME!**

Saya akan menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun tapi tidak untuk flame^^

.

.

.

**Happy reading and enjoy! xD**

.

**.::Regret::.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda tampan berambut merah terlihat berjalan tertatih-tatih di jalan menuju rumahnya. Pandangan iris jadenya terasa kosong. Pikirannya masih berkecamuk mengenai apa yang baru saja ia alami tadi. Gadis itu—Hinata, memutuskan hubungan mereka. Sesekali terdengar decihan dari mulut pemuda itu. Bukankah Hinata mencintainya, lalu kenapa ia ingin hubungan mereka berakhir. Apa salahnya selama ini? Apa kurangnya ia?

"ARGH sial!" umpat Gaara kepalanya terasa akan meledak, ia tidak perduli tatapan tanda tanya yang orang lain tunjukan kepadanya, saat ini di fikirannya hanya ada Hinata. Gadis yang telah berhasil membuatnya kacau dan kalut.

'Apa alasanmu Hinata?'

'Sebenarnya apa mau-mu' batin Gaara lemah. Ia sudah lelah mengamuk dan berteriak untuk melampiaskan emosinya.

Sungguh kau adalah orang yang sangat tidak peka Gaara…

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_."

Hinata telah tiba di rumahnya dengan penampilan yang acak-acakkan serta matanya yang redup dan juga sembap.

"_Okaeri_ Hinata-nee," sahut adik perempuan Hinata—Hanabi dari dalam rumah dengan suara yang ceria. Ia berlari menghampiri kakaknya yang masih berada di pintu depan setelah ia melemparkan remote TV secara asal. Senyum lebarnya perlahan memudar tergantikan kerutan kening yang perlahan muncul setelah ia melihat penampilan kakak tersayangnya itu, kakaknya terlihat berantakan.

Di sela-sela kegiatan membuka sepatu tali miliknya Hinata tersenyum lemah ke arah Hanabi yang tengah memperhatikannya di samping rak sepatu.

"_Otou-san_ kemana, Hanabi?" Tanya Hinata memecah keheningan sambil menaruh sepatunya di rak dengan rapih.

"Masih di kantor _nee-san_." Jawab Hanabi, iris lavender-nya masih setia mengawasi pergerakan sang kakak.

Hinata mengangukkan kepala sebagai respon dari jawaban Hanabi. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Hanabi menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"_Onee-san_ ada masalah?" Tanya Hanabi memberhentikan langkah kaki jenjang Hinata.

Tanpa berbalik Hinata menggeleng pelan. Kemudian ia melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Aah dia memang ada masalahkan." Hanabi menggerutu. Ia sebal atas jawaban Hinata, Untuk apa ia berbohong bukankah itu sudah jelas tertera di wajahnya. Menyebalkan.

.

.

.

.

_**Krieet.**_

Tangan yang putih membuka pintu kamarnya yang tidak terkunci. Iris lavendernya menangkap suasana kamar… Gelap.

_**Ctek.**_

Hinata menekan saklar lampu yang ia hafal betul tempatnya berada, membuat kamarnya nampak lebih terang dari sebelumnya. Kakinya melangkah dengan gontai menuju kasur yang terletak di tengah ruangan. Dengan kasar gadis indigo itu menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur, menimbulkan bunyi yang nyaring.

Tangannya yang mungil bergerak untuk menutupi mata lavendernya, bersamaan dengan keluarnya air mata yang sedari tadi ia coba bendung. Apa ini jalan terbaik? Apa dengan memutuskan hubungan dengan Gaara semuanya akan baik-baik saja. _Liquid_ bening terus mengalir deras, isakan-isakan terus terdengar memilukan bagi siapapun.

Hinata tidak yakin atas keputusan yang ia ambil. Hati kecilnya mengatakan ia salah. Sekarang ia baru merasakan bahwa kenyataan ia akan _jauh_ dari Gaara sangat menyakitkan. Gaara adalah temannya dari kecil, ia bagaikan tongkat yang dapat menopang tubuhnya. Cinta pertamanya, satu-satunya pemuda yang ia sayangi sepenuh hati.

.

.

.

Gaara melempar tasnya asal kepojok kamar. Ia membuka tiga kancing atas seragamnya membuat kaos polos berwarna putih terlihat. Perasaannya saat ini sangat bimbang antara menelpon Hinata atau tidak. Tapi ia butuh kepastian atas semua yang gadis itu katakan. Gaara terus melangkah bulak-balik di depan ranjangnya sesekali pemuda itu menggeram lalu mengacak-acak rambut merahnya membuat penampilannya semakin terlihat berantakan.

'Besok saja' ujar Gaara dalam hati. Kemudian ia mengambil satu buah rokok yang ia simpan di dalam kantong celana panjang seramnya. Ia menyalakan pemantik. Rokok ia selipkan di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Gaara menghisap rokok sambil memandang kosong ke arah meja belajar tepatnya di sebuah foto yang menampakkan seorang gadis manis yang sedang tersenyum malu-malu ke arah kamera .

.

.

.

Matahari memancarkan cahayanya. Burung-burung berkicau menimbulkan kesan asri di daerah perumahan itu. Udara dingin menyambut Gaara ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya. Hatinya mencelos saat melihat pekarangan rumahnya yang kosong, biasanya ada seorang gadis berdiri disana. Menampilkan senyum manisnya saat ia keluar untuk sekolah. Dengan langkah malas ia berjalan menuju sekolah.

Sendirian.

.

.

.

**Konoha Senior High School 07:25 am**

Gaara berjalan dengan cepat di koridor. Ia ingin segera bertemu dengan Hinata dan membicarakan semuanya. Dengan kasar Gaara menggeser pintu kelas membuat orang-orang di dalamnya mengalihkan perhatian mereka sejenak kemudian kembali keaktivitasnya lagi. Iris jade pucat Gaara bergrilya.

Di sana Hinata tengah membaca buku—entah apa, dengan serius tanpa memperdulikannya yang melangkah secara pasti ke arah Gadis itu. Samar-samar Gaara melihat mata Hinata yang bengkak di sela-sela poninya yang sedikit menutupi karena saat ini Hinata sedang menunduk. Gaara dengan kasar menarik tangan Hinata yang berada di atas meja. Membuat gadis itu memekik kesakitan.

"Lepas," ucap Hinata dengan nada sarat akan ancaman. Gaara terdiam ia menatap mata Hinata dalam-dalam. Pemuda itu tersentak saat Hinata dengan kasar menghentakkan tangannya.

"A-apa mau mu?" tanya Hinata seraya menggosok-gosok pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit memerah.

"Aku ingin bicara…"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan." ujar Hinata kemudian ia berlari keluar kelas meninggalkan Gaara yang termangu sendirian.

Gaara menendang meja dengan keras. Menimbulkan bunyi gedebum yang memekakkan. Anak-anak lain terdiam mereka tidak mau ikut campur dengan masalah pemuda itu karena Gaara merupakan pemuda yang di takuti di KSHS hanya Hinata dan Kiba saja yang berani berbicara dengannya. Sikapnya yang dingin dan penuh dengan aura gelap membuat oarang-orang menjauh. Mereka tidak ingin mengambil resiko berdekatan dengan seorang pemuda berandalan.

.

.

.

"Hiks.." Hinata menangis sendirian di atap sekolah ia mencoba untuk mengeluarkan emosinya. Ia sedih. Bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa berbohong. Ia masih sangat mencintai Gaara. Tapi egonya mengatakan bahwa ia harus memberi pemuda itu pelajaran atas sikap semena-mena yang Gaara lakukan kepadanya.

**Drttt Drrtt Drttt**

_Handphone_ yang Hinata simpan di saku depan seragamnya bergetar. Membuat ia sedikit memekik karena keget. Dengan segera gadis cantik itu mengambilnya. Di sana tertera nama salah satu sahabatnya.

_Sakura Calling..._

Hinata menekan tombol answer.

"_Moshi-moshi_, _Sakura__-chan?_" Sebisa mungkin ia tahan suaranya agar tidak terdengar seperti orang yang habis menangis.

"Hinata! Aku dengar kau bertengkar dengan Gaara_-san_?! Kau dimana?"

"T-tidak apa-apa.. aku baik-baik saja, aku akan kekelas Sakura."

.

.

.

Hinata mencoba focus membaca rumus-rumus yang Anko-sensei nulis di papan tulis. Namun ia tidak bisa. Pikirannya melayang-layang… nama Gaara terus berputar-putar di kepalanya bagaikan kaset rusak. Ia sekarag bingung. Siapa yang sepantasnya menyeasal. Dirinya sendiri yang akan kehilangan separuh jiwanya atau Gaara karena telah menyakitinya dulu?

Entahlah….

Dan Hinata lelah. Sungguh.

.

.

.

Hari-hari Gaara lewati tanpa kehadiran Hinata disisinya. Semua tampak tak sama. Semu, Kosong, Dan monoton. Ia hidup bagaikan tanpa jiwa. Ia tak tersenyum lagi. Walaupun dulu sangat jarang namun setidaknya cerita atau tawa Hinata mampu membuatnya tersenyum. Walau tanpa gadis itu sadari. Hinata adalah mataharinya. Ia tidak berbodong.

Hanya Hinata yang dapat tinggal bersama dengan Gaara tapa rasa risih karena ia terus diam. Sekarang apapun yang ia lakukan tak ada yang perduli. Kedua kakaknya sibuk kuliah dan bekerja. Mereka menjalani hidup masing-masing, walau berada di bawah atap yang sama tapi tidak pernah ada kehangatan disana.

Sudah berbagai cara ia coba untuk mendekati gadis itu. Walau terlihat amat kaku. Tapi ia tidak perduli. Ia hancurkan egonya demi mendapatkan penjelasan yang menghantuinya seminggu belakangan ini. Tapi semua percuma Hinata selalu dapat menghindar. Hari ini pun ia coba lagi. Berdiri termangu sendirian di dekat taman yang biasa gadis itu lewati untuk rute pulang sekolah. Ia tak bodoh, tadi dikelas sebelum bel pulang ia mencoba mengajaknya bicara. Namun Hinata menolak ia beralasan akan ketoko buku. Ia telah mencoba menawarkan diri untuk mengantar. Hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan dulu… tapi Hinata menolak mentah-mentah. Ia tak'kan menyerah. Buktinya ia disini menunggu hingga malam pun Gaara rela.

.

.

Hinata melihat jam berwarna putih yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya. 18:15.

Oh ia terlambat.'Tousan pasti sudah pulang kerja.'batinnya.

Ia mempercepat jalan—setengah berlari. Ia lupa adiknya pasti akan ngambek karena ia belum memasak makan malam.

.

.

Hinata terpaku. Kakinya berhenti melangkah. Di depan sana ia dapat melihat dengan jelas. Pemuda jangkung berambut merah bata. Kekasihnya ah—ah! Tidak mantan kekasih tepatnya. Pemuda itu berdiri di taman yang akan ia lewati.

Hinata bergerak gelisah. Bukan ia takut untuk bicara berdua. Hanya saja ia belum siap entahlah ia sendiri bingung apa yang akan ia katakan jikalau Gaara meminta penjelasan mengenai hubungan mereka sekarang.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Lari? Putar jalan. Bukankah nanti akan sangat konyol dan memalukan jika Gaara tiba-tiba menyadari kehadirannya dan memergokinya sedang kabur? Lagi pula ia akan pulang malam jika lewat jalan lain. Salahnya juga yang tadi ketoko buku dulu. Lagi-lagi karena untuk menghindari pemuda itu.

Hinata menghela napas berat. Apa boleh buat. Ia berjalan menghampiri Gaara. Sudahlah, lagipula sampai kapan ia akan menghindar.

Hinata berjalan pelan. Menutup mulutnya rapat. Terus menunduk ketika jarak di antara mereka semakin menipis. Hinata merasakan Gaara menyadari kehadirannya karena pemuda itu berdehem—Hinata tau itu cirikhasnya ketika sedang gugup. Hinata menunduk makin dalam.

"Kenapa?" Gaara berbisik. Ia tau Hinata dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas karena saat ini di antara mereka sangat sepi, hanya terdengar desiran dedaunan yang menari mengikuti angin.

Hinata menatap mata Gaara. Dapat ia lihat jelas sorot sedih dan kekecewaan disana… sebenarnya siapa yang tersakiti disini mengapa jadi ia yang terlihat sebagai tokoh antagonis?

"M-maafkan aku… aku tau kau cukup pintar untuk mengerti semuanya," Hinata mencengkram plastic yang bersi buku di tangan kanannya.

Gaara menggeleng frustasi. Ia lelah mencari tau kesalahannya sendiri. Tapi ia tidak menemukan apapun.

"Jangan begini, Hinata. Jelaskan padaku."

Hinata menahan isakannya. Ia terlihat seperti gadis jahat yang telah menyakiti Gaara. Tapi siapa dulu yang telah di sakiti. Hinata hanya letih tidak di anggap selama ini.

"Aku lelah—" air mata itu lolos dari iris Lavender Hinata. Membuat Gaara mencelos melihatnya. "—barsamamu. Sikapmu kepadaku membuatku sakit. Aku hanya ingin bersama orang yang sederhana yang dapat mencintaiku apa adanya. Tapi kau tidak bisa memberikan cinta yang ku inginkan. Aku tidak bisa berharap padamu Gaara. Karena kau tidak punya perasaan."

Gaara terdiam perkataan Hinata mencabik hatinya. Mencabik-cabik hingga tidak ada yang tersisa.

Perih… dadanya sesak oleh rasa penyesalan yang mendalam. Ia sekarang sadar dulu ia telah sering menyakiti gadis dihadapannya ini. Kenapa? Entah ia tak mengerti. Bukan maksudnya menyakiti gadis itu. Tapi sifatnya memang seperti itu. Ia kira Hinata mengerti. Tetapi Hinata Gadis remaja biasa yang ingin juga dicintai bukan hanya mencintai.

Air mata Hinata tak berhenti malah semakin mengucur deras. Hinata tidak menahannya biarlah ikut mengair bersama beban yang berbulan-bulan lalu ia pendam. Rasanya tak ada lagi yang ingin Hinata simpan.

"Maafkan aku, kau boleh lakukan apa saja untuk membalasku. Mencaciku, memukulku tapi jangan pernah tinggalkan aku," ujar Gaara. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Kami-sama apa yang akan ia lakukan tanpa Hinata di sisinya.

"Kita masih bisa berteman. Tapi maaf aku tidak bisa kembali" Hinata menunduk. Hatinya tersa kebas. Biarlah ia ingin memberi pemuda itu pelajaran. Jangan pernah menyianyiakan seseorang yang menyayanginya. Gaara sudah mengoreskan luka dihatinya. Hinata hanya butuh waktu untuk menata hatinya kembali.

"Tidak. Beri aku kesempatan…," ucap Gaara lirih.

Hinata menjawab dengan gelengan pelan. Lalu ia berlari meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian. _'Gomennasai'_

Gaara menatap pungung sempit Hinata yang menjauh dengan pandangan terluka."Kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang Hinata…, bahwa aku begitu menyayangi dan membuthkan sosokmu di hidupku?"

'Aku menyesal.'

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu kelas tampak ramai. Guru mereka Kakashi datang terlambat lagi. Hal ini di manfaatkan murid-murid untuk mengobrol atau pun bercanda di kelas.

Hinata terdiam menatap awan melalui jendela kelasnya. Semenjak kejadian kemarin ia tampak sering bengong. Ia tidak menyadari di pojok bangku belakang seseorang menatapnya terus dengan pandangan terluka.

Pintu geser kelas terbuka. Menampakan Kakashi-sensei dengan seseorang dibelakangnya. Orang itu tampak asing di mata Hinata. 'Apa murid baru?' Batinnya penasaran. Serentak kelas langsung ramai. Kakashi memukul meja agar hening kembali lalu berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Anak-anak kalian mendapatkan teman baru. Ayo perkenalkan dirimu." Kakashi menoleh kebelakang punggungnya.

"Konichiwaa! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto… . Aku pindahan dari Kiri. Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Ujarnya riang gembira. Ia tersenyum sangat lebar. Kelas pun heboh oleh pertanyaan murid-murid yang bertanya kepada Naruto ini—itu. Sedangkan dengan semangat Naruto menjawabnya satu-persatu.

Hinata terpaku. Wajahnya entah kenapa merona. Ia menunduk malu ketika Lavendernya bersibrok dengan iris biru laut Naruto.

Ia tak sadar Gaara memincingkan matanya melihat interaksi mereka. Ia mematahkan pulpen di kolong meja.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**(A/N)~~**

Finally!*banting kompie lemot*

Akhirnya Chap ini selesai juga. Maaf karena terpaksa harus nelantarin ini fanfic*nyekek diri*

Urusan RL bikin kurus*nyemil batu*tapi makasih atas dukungannya Riview chap sebelumnya bikin aku semangat. I love my reviewer mumumu~ :*

TERIMAKASIH yang udah Riview dan MAAF aku gak bisa balesin satu-satu. Sekarang aku sibuk ujikom tinggal menghitung hari. Jadi aku minta doanya yaah.

Tapi asal kalian tau Riview dari kalian buat aku semangat ngelanjutin fanfic ini ^^


End file.
